The 2 new students
by Invader Xen
Summary: So there are lots of stories aboiut people going to Zims skool but what if they went to my school Read to find out and NO this is not one of those stories where the IZ characters come to our world. I DECIDED TO FINISH THIS. PLOT BUNNIES HAVE ATTACKED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I will not mention any names from the teachers or my friends or any of the students**

**-**It was a normal morning for me I got out of bed and had breakfast, I then said goodbye to my parents and went to school with my bro ivan. When I arived at my class i talked with my friend Jessica for a while. When the teacher came in he announced that there are going to be 2 new students joining our class. "hello everyone today we have 2 new students joining us today" "come in and introduce yourselves" my teacher Mr William said. just then 2 kids came in. one of them had a really large head and wore glasses and a black trench coat, the other kid had green skin no nears or nose and they must of been enemies because they were glaring daggers at each other.

-**A/N YAY cliffhanger (lol jk) ibet you can guess who the 2 new kids are.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N here is part 2 enjoy

- I was very surprised because they

looked exacually like the characters from Invader Zim. "hello i my

name is ZIM! and I am a perfectly normal human worm baby

and you have absolutly nothing to fear of me" Zim said

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM HE IS AN ALIEN" yelled the big headed kid

"ahem" Mr William coughed

"oh sorry my name is Dib Membrane, I am a paranormal

investigator and my dad is a famous scientist. By the way ZIM IS

AN ALIEN AN ALIEN!" yelled Dib

"ok then Dib you will sit next to Lauren and Zim you will sit next to

Dib" "Lauren will you show them around and introduce your self""

"uh sure" i replied "good you can go now" "ok" I then led the 2

boys out. "hi my name is Lauren" "hi my name is Dib and Zim is

an alien" Dib said "LIIIEEESSS! DO NOT LISTEN TO THE DIB-

STINK!" Zim yelled in retaliation " relax i already know who you

are" "You Do?" Dib and Zim asked together "of coarse I do Zim

you are an Irken Invader from the Planet Irk, you leaders are the

Almighty Tallest Red and Purple" Zims eyees widdened and Dibs

mouth was hanging wide open "so does that mean you beleive

me that Zim is an alien?" Dib asked "of coarse I do" I replied

excitedly "LIIEESSS! i have no idea what you are talking about

pathetic human worm baby" Zim said " and Dib you are the son of

the famous Prof. Membrane and you have a sister named Gaz" I

said smirking alittle. " If you know about Zim will you help me

reveile that he is an alien?" Dib asked "ummm no" I said " What!

Why?" "because I don't want to" " Ha take that Dib-Stink she will

never help you" Zim said triumphantly "actually" I took a deep

breath "I AM A MASSIVE FAN OF INVADER ZIM" I yell/said loudly

excitedly.

-A/N hope you enjoyed this achapter was a little bit longer

hope you enjoyed plz reveiw


	3. Chapter 3

"Really a fan of ZIM" zim yelled happily Dib made a face sort of

like on the episdoe 'the wettening' "y-y-your a fan of Zim?" Dib

stammered "YES A BIG FAN" i said excitedly. "I am also an author

on " i said "what's this fanfiction your talking about I

DEMAND YOU TELL ZIM!" "it is where people have different names

called usernames and they write stories about anything and

everything from games to shows to books" "U-ser-name?" asked

Zim "it's another name for yourself so nooone knows your real

name" "then whats your username?" dib asked i smiled "Invader

Xen at your service" i saluted "YOUR AN IRKEN!" Zim yelled in

surprise "what? no" i replied.

I looked at the time "oh crap we better hurry up if i am going to

show you around come on".

As we finished the tour we went back to the class room and our

teacher was there doing maths. "oh Lauren your back get your

maths book out and do the questions on the board". after we

finished the bell rang for reccess. "come on do you 2 wanna hang

ouit with me?" "uh sure" "fine i guess if i want to learn more from

your pathetic human school then i guess i will 'hang out' with you"

Zim airquoted.

After reccess we a lesson on somethiung that isn't doom. At lunch we sat together on the bench but Zim and Dib were still

glaring daggers at each other i sighed "look guys your not in

where ever your from and people here are smarter than th ones

where your from so you have to be careful about what you do

and you have to especially watch out for *shudder* fangirls"

"fangirls?" they asked "They are girls that are a fan of a thing and

are the fan girls of the thing" "but the most dangerous fangirl of all

is... the Mary Sue" "Mary Sue" they asked a little worried "yep the

most dangerous fangirls of all the world" "um I have a question"

"yea?" i replied "how did you know about us?" "oh well um i'll tell

you everything after school"

A/N I am going to skip to the end of the day TIME SKIP

It was now the end of the day and evryone got their bags to go

home. Zim, Dib and I were walking together to meet my parents.

"ok i am taking you to meet my parents. Zim please do not yell

so much and Dibg stop saying Zim is an alien" "just for today?" I

asked "fine" they both said together. At my Bros class he came

out and stared in shock at the 2 people in front of me. "Yes ivan

this is Zim and Dib" "they are the new kids in my class" "OMG" my

bro said "wheres GIR?" **A/N yes my bros favourite character is**

**GIR he absolutely loves him** "GIR? HOW DO YOU KNOW GIR!" Zim yelled "I said I will explain

everything once we get to my house OKay?" "fine" Zim and Dib both groand "come on lets go our parents are

waiting for us at the gate".

At the gate

"Hi mom" " hi Lauran who are your two friends?" "oh they are

Zim and Dib they are new here" "ok" "mom can they come to our

house today" "sure" "ok lets go"


	4. Chapter 4

At my House

"ok we are here" i said to the boys "not bad for a base but not as impressive as the ALMIGHTY ZIM" "come on lets go inside" Once inside I showed them around my house. In the kitchen Dib thought it would be funny to splash some water on Zim.

after that Zim ran around in my house screaming his head off and knocked a couple

of things off the shelves while he was at it. After that event the whole kitchen was a

mess. After Dib,my bro and I cleaned up I braught them to my room to where my lap

top is, "ok so Where should we start?" i asked them " "You could start with how you know about us" Dib suggested "ok well umm how should I say this" "What I DEMAND YOU TELL ZIM!" Zim yelled at me "ok BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO YELL!" i yelled back "ok well there is a show called Invader Zim and there are lots of people all over the world who like it and they are called fangirls" "and I am one of the fangirls" "Invader Zim was a show on nickalodeon (sorry if I dind't spell it right) but it got cancelled" "what? they dare cancel the show of the ALMIGHTY ZIM!" i sighed "there are still lots of fans and more and more people watch it every day" "wait so there isa show about Zim?" Dib asked "well yes" "HA take that Dib the almighty Zim has fans" Zim

said triumphantly **(yay big words i feel smart :3)** "so why are you two here?" "GIR blew up the base" Zim sighed "and so I have to live in the PITIFUL human house without my computer" "I am just here because my dad got invited here to do his 'science'" Dib said "ok but why did you come to this school?" I asked "it was just closer" Dib replied "ok...HEY do you think I can visit one of your houses tomorrow?" I asked excitedly "um ok" Dib said while Zim just crossed his arms "GREAT! and Zim I will come to your house the next next day k?" I said "fine" Zim grumbled. -**A/N Prof. Membrane and Gaz will be in the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here is the next chapter enjoy :p**

The Next Day

and that is why they decided to do that then the bell rang "ok class see you all tomorrow" Everyone left except for me Zim

and Dib "ok Dib so am I comeing to your house today?" i asked

"uh yeah sure" Dib said "and Zim i am going to your house

tomorrow?" "fine" Zim said

At the Gate

"hi mum is it ok if I go to Dib's house for today and Zims house tomorrow?" i asked "*sigh* ok dear just be home by 6 o'clock "k bye"

At Dibs House

"Gaz, dad I have a new friend over" Dib said as I walked in Gaz opened one of her closed/opened eyes "who is she?" asked Gaz "oh she is-" "My name is Lauren" i cut Dib off "I am glad you finally found a friend son" Prof. Membrane said "yes sir" I said politely "why don't you show her around" Prof. Membrane asked "sure, follow me" Dib said showing me around his house.

After he finished showing me his house he took me to his room were he has his computer

He then showed me the vids of Zim being an alien "DIB COME DOWN FOR DINNER!" Gaz shoted "OK GAZ I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Dib shouted back "come on lets go" "ok" i replied

At Dinner

"so is Dib in your class?" Prof. Membrane asked "yes" I replied "I can't believe you actually have a friend" Gaz said "I see your quite a gamer" I said "yes" Gaz said "I quiete like video games my self" I said "cool" She said "um can I have a go?" I asked "fine" Gaz said

As Gaz watched me play the G-S 2 she was surprised at how good I was (I am actually a pretty good gamer in real life)

After dinner it was already getting late so I went home.

-**A/N GIR will be in the next chapter YAY :D**


	6. Chapter 6

At the end of the School Day (YAY time skip)

"You better not do any thing to her Zim" Dib said "Fine I won't" Zim said "ok lets go" I said

At Zims House

Zim opened the door and a green dog jumped on him and

knocked him over

"HAI MASTAH!" he yelled "GIR GET OFF ME!" Zim yelled "OMG GIR!" I said happily as I glomped him "YAY HUGS!" GIR said excitedly "GIR get off the FILTHY human" Zim said dusting himself off "Yes Sir" GIR said with his eyes flashing red going in duty mode

suddenly a noise was heard outside the door "what was that?" I asked then the door burst open and Dib fell onto the ground "hi Big-Head Mary!" GIR said happily "!" "exclamation point" I (fakely) gasped "who are you and how

did you get past my gaurds" I said "what have you done to her Zim" Dib said "I did absolutely nothing to the filthy-pig smelly" Zim exclamed

back I then burst out laughing Dib and Zim looked at me confused they then looked back at each other and continued their

arguement "bye GIR tell them I went back home after they stop fighting" I

said to GIR "okey dokey" he said stickling his toungue out adorably

A/N that was fun to write any ways there is a reference somewhere in this chapter any ways BYE! *waves*


	7. Bonus Chapter

A/N Here is a bonus chapter sorry I havn't updated in a while I had a very minor case of serious writors block so yea ENJOY ^_^

- We had no school because it was Saturday and I was feeling random so I decided to do something random.

"Ivan can you come here please" I said/yelled to my brother "OK I'll be donw in a minute" He replied "Oh hi ok I just thought of something we could do if he comes over" I said "ok so whats the plan?" Ivan asked "we pst pst pst ppssstt" I wispered to my bro "OK" he said laughing a little"

A little while later

the door bell rang and we looked in the peep hole and outside was Zim standing there with his arms crossed

"Oh Zim is at the door" I said "ok" Ivan said

I oppened the door

"Oh there you are Zim just wants to say that-" Zim got cut off "ALIEN ATTACK!" I yelled pointing at Zim "THROW THE CHEESE!" Ivan and I said at the same time and threw cheese at Zim "STOP THAT" Zim yelled angrilly Me and my bro just burst out laughing ]:( Zim was like Zim then just left me and my bro were left ROFLing on the floor.

-A/N I know this is just random. at the time I was just feeling random so I decided to do something random ALIEN ATTACK! THROW THE CHEESE!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N here is the next chapte . sorry i didn't update in a while I had writers block. any way here it is enjoy**

It was the next day and it was monday and I was super excited because it was

my BIRTHDAY. I couldn't wait to go to school.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIS" Ivan yelled as he gave me a bbiiiiiggg hug "here I got you a present" Ivan said handing me a parcel "Awww your so sweet thanks" I said giving him a little kiss on the cheak "your welcome" he said

i opened the present and it was a miniture Turret from portal 2

"morning Lulu HAPPY BIRTHDAY" my mum yelled as she came in (lulu is a

nickname I made up) "thanks mum" I said "Your welcome honey now it is time to go to school" she said

AT SCHOOL

"happy birthday Lauren" my friend Krissy said running up to me and giving me a

hug "happy birthday" my other friends said

The teacher then arrived and we all went into the class room. I then realised that

Zim and Dib weren't here yet.

"ok class say happy birthday to Lauren because it is her birthday" Mr. William said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" my class said happily

Just then Zim and Dib walked in with their clothes half torn and dirty

"sorry I am late I had to deal with Zim" Dib said glaring at Zim then looking at me "why were you late Zimn?" Mr. William said "Zim is late because the Dib-Stink attacked me" Zim said also glaring at Dib "ok well sit down your already late

AT RECESS

"LAUREN" Dib called running up to me "yes?" I asked innocently "What did Zim do to you?" he asked sort of panicked "Zim already said Zim did do nothing to the filthy earth-pig" Zim said "then why did she not recognise me when I came to your house?" Dib

aksed/said "dude I was only joking it was from a video on youtube" I said calmly "What is this you-tube" Zim asked dumbly "It is a website on the internet where people post videos" I said "oh so he didn't you know probe you or anything?" Dib asked "no" I said "TOLD YOU" Zim yelled "ok jeez" Dib said walking away looking back suspiciously

then the bell went

"ok Zim see ya in class" I said waving while Zim just crossed his arms and

walked away

(I have no idea what to do for the rest of the day so I am skipping to the end of

the day)

THE END OF THE DAY

I met my bro and my mum at the gates and went home little did I know someone was watching us.

**A/N really really sorry if I havn't updated I just didn't know what to do for this.**

**Yesterday was my Birthday ^_^**


End file.
